Angels and Snakes
by The Bornsteller Didact
Summary: master chief and Cortana are back and saving humanity, after the destruction of the ark they were left drifting for years, finally someone saved them but not anyone at all they expected. I do not own halo/g.i. Joe or any company related to them


**Prologue:**

Master Chief, Arby and Cortana went flying into the dawn. "Get us out of here Cortana," said the chief.

"Got it," said Cortana, "emergency slip space jumps in five seconds." The ark exploded and they went into slip space. We're exiting slip space now, said Cortana, "We appear to be missing half a ship."

"Damn!" said the chief," do we know where we are?"

No, I don't think were in our galaxy anymore "said Cortana, I'll put down a beacon and wait, it could be a while maybe even years."

"I'll go into Cryo and wait," said the chief, "wake me when you need me."

Those were the last words Cortana heard for a long time. "Goodbye chief," she said, she then went into hibernation mode, set a reminder for every 4 years or when the ship was in trouble/rescue party had come.

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

_Part 1_

Year: 2560

Cortana woke up to the sound of the Com channels going off. Someone or something was trying to communicate with them. She set the cycle to wake up the chief from Cryo sleep. "Now let's see who's trying to communicate with us," she said," this is the U.N.S.C. forward unto dawn, well half of it, the master chief is on board, please respond."

Humans in this section of the universe, curious, how did you get here," Said a mysterious Voice.

We made an emergency trying to escape the destruction of the ark," said Cortana," it cut our ship in half in an unknown region. Who are you?"

"I am the last of my kind," said the mysterious voice. "A Forerunner?" asked Cortana.

"No, my kind is much more ancient then the Forerunners," it said, "I am the last of the precursors."

_Part 2_

"The precursors?" said Cortana, "you came before the Forerunners!"

"Correct," said the precursor, "I am the last precursor in the entire universe."

Cortana gasped" amazing."

"my name is Zeno," said Zeno," and I will help you and whoever else is aboard your….ship, if you can call it that"

Just then the master chief walked in to the com room. "Cortana what's our status," said the chief.

"Ah the other human you spoke of has arrived," said Zeno, "I am Zeno, the last precursor; I will assist you in any way I can, as your kind now hold the mantle.

" Precursors, who were they?" chief said," Cortana what happened while I was in Cryo."

"I woke up because zeno was trying to contact us," she said," He wants to help us."

"Yes please come to the surface of the planet you are in orbit around."

"What planet?" said Cortana?

"This one," he pressed a button and there was a world before them.

"How is that possible, can you cloak a whole world?"

"Yes it is one of the many things we can do;" he said, "now I will teleport you down." Their bodies were dissolved into atoms and beamed down to the world. "Now that you are here I can begin to explain my past and how I can help you.

_Part 3_

My people were the first to have the mantle, we used it well to enforce law, stop wars, and lead younger races onward. We created amazing feats of technology; we were the first and only known race to reach teir-0 technologically. We could advance a races evolution, even shape shift. Our kind by then had grown old and we were ready to pass down the mantle of responsibility to another race. We chose humanity, you were just what the universe needed, your people had minds that were as smart, or smarter than ours. You were kind and always knew what to do.

But then the forerunners came and waged war upon us. You and your people hadn't dared to travel into space yet, so you could not help us. The forerunners hit are home world with a crushing blow, killing half of our people. We responded by sending a scouting fleet to attack their home world and try to stamp out this resistance. But we had under estimated our opponents and were defeated. They must have been preparing for this battle for a decade. Their goal, obliterate us and take the mantel of responsibility. In our last battles we put everything we had against them, our people weren't very military strong in those times. Our scientists made weapons but they were not in time as the enemy had defeated our army's. We sent all of the weapons away to this world that we are on so that the forerunners could not find them.

With our people going extinct we weren't thinking strait. One scientist by the name of flume flood had created an abomination to get back at the forerunners, it was called the flood. One day the flood got loose and started infecting the last of our kind. When I heard the news I quickly took a ship to the planet were we had the weapons and cloaked it monitoring what would happen. The flood, after infecting all my people went into hibernation. They wouldn't awake for hundreds of thousands of years later. That is when the halos were made to destroy the flood. Now you are here at last with the mantle and have been fighting your own war.

_Part 4_

"Now I am the last of my kind. I will you give you the technology that is rightfully yours. First you must heal though." Zeno took the master chief to the infirmary," and Cortana you appear to be on the edge of rampancy let me upgrade you to a meta-stabile A.I.

Master chief/john was in the infirmary for seconds. "This technology is way better than the forerunners, you can literally heal a major cut in seconds," said john," What other technology's do you have here."

"We have thousands of weapons of all types, right now you're A.I. and I are upgrading your armor to a more modern state," Said zeno, " "Right now I am going to evolve you to your full potential as a soldier, follow me." They walked into a huge room filled with pods "We will now begin the process please remove your armor and step inside this pod." John did as he was told. This might hurt a bit.

John felt pain like no other searing through every muscle. He felt he felt his bones turn into steel and his strength grow to hugely, he felt smarter to. "Process complete, please exit the pod," john again did.

"What did you do to me?" he asked. "I have increased your strength by 100% made you smarter, faster, and your bones are made of steel. I have also built into your body shields which you can manipulate to any extent and a cloaking mechanism."

"Wow, what else have you and Cortana been up to," john asked.

"Well, since your ship was in such bad condition I gave you one of our destroyer class naval ships stocked with weapons, vehicles and interceptor class fighters."

"What kind of firepower do you have aboard the destroyer?" john asked.

"The ship main weapons are two light canons which fires beams of light at the speed of light that can destroy one of the sangheili super carriers in one hit. In terms of point defense weapons there are 100 boom canons all around the ship, they have the power two boil through 5 inches of titanium A battle armor.

"Wow, what about engines?" john asked. The regular thrusters go at .000023 the speed of light and the slip space engines it makes a 5 day trip with yours it would take 5 minutes with these new ones.

Suddenly over the com system Cortana announced" the armor is ready chief come take a look. He was then teleported to the armory. "Welcome to the armory chief," she said," come try on your new suit."

John walked over to the armor and it shot of the stand and attached to him. "Well that's new," john said," What else can this baby do."

"It has the ability to teleport anywhere on a planet; it also can turn into a pocket watch using mini space."

"What's mini space?"

"It's like slip space except it's smaller, moving on your armor has a shield triply as strong as the one on your other armor and of course can be manipulated, the armor itself is made of a material 5 times as strong as titanium A armor, your strength is also tripled with it on, you can run at speeds up to 150 M.P.H., you have mini space compartments on your back and on several other locations that are activated by thought, last but not least the hydrostatic gel has been upgraded so that you could do a jump from orbit land it while kill everyone in a 100yd radius."

The chief and Cortana were ready to go. "Cortana prep slip space course to the planet reach," said john, "we still have to follow Cole protocol." "Course plotted, entering slip space in 5...4...3...2...1 we have entered slip space, arrival in 14 hours.

_To be continued_


End file.
